harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve is in town!
Announcer: Today's special guest star, Steve Wilkos* Last time on Harpers Falls: *Steve Wilkos came into town and helped relieve Louise, Roberta and Joanna from the trials of Celia Feldman. *Celia's attempts to bully and intimidate him failed miserably. Steve Wilkos strode down the halls. He helped make sure things were tip-tip shape. He had been hired as a stop-gap measure to give the regular guards, Joanna Harper; Louise Flandreau; and Roberta Monroe, a much needed break. He had talked to all three as they got ready for their time off. Anne had reassured them that they would be paid for this vacation. "You three are very very hard workers," she said to the three, "and for that, I am appreciative, and I think you will be just fine." "Thank you, boss," Joanna said, "I am sure that Steve will keep a tight run on things here." "I certainly will, Joanna," he said, "and you will have no need to worry." Steve then strode down the hall, as Joanna; Roberta and Louise went home for a week's paid vacation. Celia was cackling in her cell when Steve's shadow loomed over her. "Feldman, it's time to get up!" he yelled. Celia sat in her place, not moving, "I don't have to listen to you!" she said stiffly, "I don't have to listen to anyone!" Steve stormed into the cell, "You WILL listen to me," he raged, "as I am the guard here!" Celia still didn't move. She enjoyed this game of verbal cat-and-mouse towards this interloper. "Keep trying your slime tactics," he yelled, "they will not work on me!" "Why then are you blowing a fuse towards me?" laughed Celia, "you may be a big bad cop, but you are up against someone far from your own league!" "Don't be so sure of that, Feldman," Mr. Wilkos yelled, "I've been told what you are capable of, and I have the authority to subdue you as I see fit!" Celia didn't care, but her eternal look of self-confidence was beginning to wane, which was unusual. "I've been a cop for almost twelve years," he roared at Celia, who was still smirking, "and I've seen worse than you! You're nothing but a scumbag!' "Names," Celia smirked, "how juvenile are you!" Steve was about to blow a fuse, and he grabbed Celia immediately and pinned her to the wall. "Next time you make a mockery of me," Steve said to Celia, "I'll bring you up on more charges!" "Arrogant prick!" Celia snapped, "You can't get away with what you did to me!" "I'm not the one in the jail cell," Steve flung back at her, "you are!" He then stormed out of the cell. Celia laughed merrilly. She had attempted to make a fool out of this latest guard, whom she hated. Steve then decided to take a break; he went over to the Harpers Falls Cafe, and he met Dylan Harper. Dylan's jaw dropped. As tall as he was, Steve dwarfed Dylan pretty good. "Hello, Mr. Wilkos," Dylan said softly, "I'll step out of your way." "Don't worry, Dyl," he said warmly, "you're fine." Steve went and got his lunch, and went back to the Law Enforcement Center. Celia was glaring at Steve as he ate his lunch. "Hope you choke on it!" Celia taunted him. Steve glared at her, "Shut your fat ass up, lady!" he said coldly. And so it went. Steve and Celia kept trading insults for the next three days! Celia could come up with the most blood curdling insults, and Steve wouldn't even flinch. What will happen next? *How will Steve finally get the better of Celia? *Will the rest of Harpers Falls enjoy the slanging match between Steve and Celia? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes